


sweater weather

by caitlesshea



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this time in malta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Joe and Nicky spend some much needed time alone in Malta
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon: Hyggelig (Danish) - warm, friendly, cozy, delightfully intimate moment or thing

“ _ Habibi.”  _ Nicky whispers as he rolls over on their bed. “Come back to bed.”

“In a minute.” Joe looks over at Nicky from the table he’s sitting at, pencil in his hand, as he finishes his most recent sketch of Nicky. 

Joe feels Nicky’s warm hands on his shoulders as Nicky leans down and hugs him from behind.

“You could have stayed in bed Nicolò.”

“Don’t want to be in bed without you.” Nicky whispers against Joe’s ear, making him shiver. 

Joe reaches his hands up to grab Nicky’s arms as he leans his head back against Nicky’s chest. They stay like that for a moment, just basking in each other. 

“We could sit by the fire instead? Bring your sketchbook, I’ll make tea.” Nicky says quietly as he heads to the small kitchen. 

Their place in Malta isn’t large by any means, the same one they’ve had for hundreds of years, passing it down to themselves through various aliases, so Joe can still see Nicky from where he’s standing at the stove. 

Joe finally brings himself to move, putting more logs on the fire as he sits on their couch. Nicky comes over and holds out his cup of tea. 

Joe smiles at Nicky as he settles next to him. Nicky looks almost ethereal in the firelight. In all their years together, this has to be Joe’s favorite look. Nicky’s comfortable in an oversized sweater, sweatpants, and a hint of stubble on his face.

“Grazie, amore mio.” Joe says quietly as he sips his tea.

“Prego.” Nicky whispers as he leans over to kiss him. Joe sinks into the kiss for a moment and then leans his forehead against Nicky’s.

“We should come back here more often.” Joe says as Nicky shifts to sit between his legs.

“It is special because we don’t.”

“Everywhere is special with you.”

Nicky laughs quietly and it’s the most delightful sound.

“Incurable romantic.” Nicky jokes and Joe hums against the back of Nicky’s head.

“We can come back more often.”

“I’d like that. We can bring Nile.”

“She wants to show us Chicago.”

Nicky scoffs at the suggestion, even though they’ve already agreed to go. 

“I want to show her Genova.”  Nicky says so quietly, Joe almost doesn’t hear him . Joe squeezes his arms tighter for a moment, taking comfort in Nicky pushing closer to him.

“Are you sure?” Joe asks, thinking about the last time they were there to show a newly immortal Booker.

“You will be with me, that is enough.”

“Always, Nicolò. Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
